Mary Star
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Mary Star, a cantora favorita de Milo (e de muitos outros peixes), está desaparecida. Ao mesmo tempo, a prima de Boni que a mesma nunca ouviu falar, Carrie Goldfishberg, vai morar com ela e seus pais. Entretanto, Carrie esconde um segredo, e justo Oscar, o único peixe que não é fã de Mary Star, o descobre. OscarxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Mary Star**

**Capítulo 1.**

15 horas. Casa de Milo e Oscar. E por falar no último, ele estava assistindo na TV o Jornal da Tarde. Bem, era o que estava fazendo antes de Milo entrar na sala.

**Milo: ***pegando o controle remoto das nadadeiras de Oscar* Chega pra lá, Oscar! Eu quero ver TV!

**Oscar: ***indignado* Milo, eu cheguei primeiro! Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre vejo o jornal ás 15 horas!

**Milo: ***passando os canais* Eu sei, mas vai ter uma reprise do show "dela" e eu tenho que ver!

**Oscar: **"Dela" quem?

**Milo: **ACHEI!

Oscar olhou para a TV novamente, antes de girar os olhos. Agora entendia a agitação de seu irmão: Mary Star, a cantora favorita dele, fazendo um show para milhares de fãs.

Mary era toda amarela, com cabelos negros, lisos e até a cintura, com franja, e usava roupas descoladas. A maioria dos peixes que Oscar conhecia eram apaixonados por ela, incluindo Milo, que já havia afirmado uma vez que gostaria muito de ser o "Sr. Mary Star".

Entretanto, Oscar não era um desses peixes.

**Oscar: ***novamente indignado* Ah, fala sério! Eu não acredito que estou perdendo o Jornal da Tarde por causa de uma cantora qualquer!

**Milo: ***rebatendo* Ei, retire o que disse! Mary Star não é uma cantora qualquer!

**Voz: **Quem não é uma cantora qualquer?

Distraídos com sua discussão, os dois demoraram para perceber que sua amiga Boni estava ali.

**Oscar: ***surpreso* Boni?! Há quanto tempo está aí?

**Boni: **Eu cheguei no "cantora qualquer". *olhando para a TV* Essa aí é a Mary Star? *empolgada* Ai, eu sou super fã dela! Olhem esse visual! Esse cabelo! E sua voz! É tão linda!

**Milo: **É o que eu acho também! Mas, de acordo com o Oscar, ela é uma cantora qualquer.

**Boni: ***chocada* Oscar, você não gosta da Mary Star?! Mas todo mundo gosta dela!

**Oscar: **Mas eu não gosto, tá legal? E já que não vou poder ver o Jornal da Tarde, vou ler no meu quarto!

Dito e feito. Oscar levantou-se do sofá em que estava sentado e foi para o seu quarto, fechando a porta.

**Oscar: ***resmungando* Mary Star... Depois que se apresentou no Show de Talentos para Peixes, sua fama aumentou de maneira insuportável!

De volta à sala, Boni havia sentado ao lado de Milo no sofá, e quando o show mostrado na TV terminou, os dois peixes ficaram surpresos com um aviso dito logo em seguida.

**Repórter: **Hoje faz duas semanas desde que Mary Star foi vista pela última vez. De acordo com seu empresário, ela desapareceu na madrugada de seu último show, logo depois de ir para a cama. Policiais acreditam que ela foi sequestrada por fãs obcecados, pois seus pertences não foram levados. Se vocês, caros telespectadores, tiverem alguma notícia de Mary Star, liguem para a polícia imediatamente.

**Boni: ***chocada* Ai, meu Deus! Alguém sequestrou Mary Star?! Não é possível!

**Milo: ***tão chocado quanto Boni* Eu já posso até imaginar o que estão fazendo com ela! Por que só estão avisando uma coisa dessas só agora?!

**Boni: ***pensativa* Agora que você falou, a Conchilda disse já ter visto algo parecido no noticiário. Mas eu pensei que ela estava brincando! E se já faz duas semanas que Mary Star desapareceu, então é possível que... que ela esteja... morta!

**Milo: **Morta?! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Boni: **Milo, se acalma! Isso foi só uma hipótese! Tenho certeza de que logo teremos notícias de Mary Star. *olhando as horas* Nossa, como é tarde! Tenho que ir.

**Milo: ***confuso* Já?! Mais ainda é cedo! Pra onde vai?

**Boni: **Pra casa. Meus pais disseram que uma prima, no qual eu nunca ouvi falar, vai morar com a gente... *resmungando* ... e eles querem que eu a ajude a se instalar.

**Milo: **Oh... tá bem! A gente se vê na escola amanhã, então.

Boni deu um aceno rápido, antes de ir nadando para sua casa, com uma expressão nada bonita no rosto. Chegando lá, notou seus pais conversando na sala com uma peixinha amarela, que tinha cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo passando pelo buraco do boné vermelho que estava usando. Além disso, usava óculos escuros e roupas masculinas, dois números maior que ela.

**Sra. Goldfishberg: ***notando Boni chegar* Boni, chegou bem na hora! Venha conhecer sua prima!

A peixinha desconhecida ficou de pé, de frente para Boni.

**Sr. Goldfishberg: **Boni, esta é sua prima Carrie Goldfishberg.

**Carrie: ***estendendo a nadadeira* Prazer em conhece-la, Boni.

**Boni: **Ahn... prazer.

Com um sorriso meio torto, Boni apertou a nadadeira de Carrie, que também estava com um sorriso meio torto. Pelo visto, não seria nada fácil para a "patricinha" e a "desleixada" se darem bem.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, no colégio Águas Frescas, Milo ainda estava agitado e em pânico por causa da notícia do dia anterior, o que já estava deixando Oscar bastante irritado.

**Oscar: **Milo, quer parar com isso?! Se Mary Star tivesse mesmo sido sequestrada, os sequestradores já teriam pedido resgate!

**Milo: ***se "descabelando"* Oscar, você não entende?! É por isso mesmo que estou apavorado! Se já faz duas semanas que Mary Star desapareceu, e ainda não pediram resgate, então as chances dela estar morta são ENORMES!

**Oscar: ***dando de ombros* É, ela deve estar morta mesmo.

**Milo: ***choramingando* BUÁÁÁ! OSCAR, VOCÊ É TÃO CRUEL!

**Oscar: ***constrangido* Milo, para de chorar! Tá todo mundo olhando!

Mas Milo não parou, o que obrigou Oscar a nadar para longe do irmão, e da atenção desnecessária que este estava atraindo, e ir para a sala. Em poucos minutos, o Sr. Baldwin entrou na sala, anunciando que tinham uma nova aluna no colégio Águas Frescas.

**Sr. Baldwin: **Quero que todos deem as boas-vindas à Carrie Goldfishberg.

A dita cuja entrou na sala, sorrindo timidamente para todos, e não foram poucos os que se surpreenderam com seu visual desleixado. Alguns, inclusive, estranharam o fato de Carrie e Boni terem o mesmo sobrenome, o que fez a última querer estar em outro lugar, de tanta vergonha.

**Sr. Baldwin: **Pode sentar-se no lugar vago ao lado do Oscar.

Como só havia um lugar vago, Carrie não teve dificuldades para encontra-lo, antes de sentar-se ao lado de Oscar.

**Conchilda: ***cochichando com Boni* Ela é parente sua, por acaso?

**Boni: ***cochichando de volta* Infelizmente, sim. Mas não conte à ninguém, certo? Quero que pensem que é apenas uma coincidência termos o mesmo sobrenome.

Logo em seguida, o Sr. Baldwin começou a aula, e depois de explicar o conteúdo, deu exercícios sobre o assunto para os alunos. Quando Oscar já estava quase acabando, sentiu uma nadadeira cutucando-o, antes de virar-se e perceber que era Carrie.

**Oscar: ***confuso* Algum problema?

**Carrie: **Notei que você está mais adiantado que os outros nos exercícios, então deve ser um dos melhores da classe. Pode tirar uma dúvida para mim neste exercício?

**Oscar: **Ah... claro!

Carrie lhe mostrou o exercício, que Oscar não teve dificuldade para explicar a ela. Entretanto, quando terminou de explicar, algo no pescoço de Carrie chamou sua atenção: uma marca de nascença em forma de anzol.

Qualquer peixe que visse diria que era apenas uma marca de nascença como qualquer outra, apesar do formato incomum. Mas Oscar achava já ter visto aquela marca antes no pescoço de alguém. Ele só não conseguia se lembrar de quem.

**Oscar: **_Deve ser de algum peixe que encontrei por acaso. Não são poucos que tem marcas de nascença no pescoço._

Dando de ombros, Oscar voltou a fazer os exercícios. Mal sabia ele que, realmente, havia visto aquela marca de nascença antes. E ele teve certeza disso quando voltou para casa e encontrou Milo pendurando um pôster na parede do quarto.

**Oscar: ***cruzando as nadadeiras, indignado* Outro pôster da Mary Star?! Milo, esse já é o sétimo pôster que você compra! Essa sua paixão por ela já está passando dos limites!

**Milo: ***rebatendo* Olha quem fala! Você tem um santuário no seu armário da escola, cheio de fotos da Boni, e sou eu quem está passando dos limites?!

**Oscar: **Não é a mesma coisa, Milo! O meu armário da escola é SÓ meu! Este quarto, por outro lado, é de nós dois!

**Milo: ***aborrecido* Tá bom, tá bom! Este é o último pôster, está bem? Os próximos que eu comprar, eu penduro na sala.

Não gostando da resposta, Oscar já ia rebater, mas algo o parou: numa das fotos, onde Mary Star estava usando um vestido que deixava os ombros à mostra, havia uma marca de nascença em forma de anzol no pescoço dela.

A mesma marca em forma de anzol que Carrie Goldfishberg tinha no pescoço.

**Oscar: ***arregalando os olhos* _Não é possível... Mary Star não pode ser a... Ou será que pode?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois de ver o pôster que seu irmão havia colocado no quarto, Oscar estava determinado a descobrir a verdade: Carrie Goldenfishberg e Mary Star eram a mesma peixinha ou a marca de nascença em forma de anzol no pescoço era apenas uma coincidência? Infelizmente, ele não queria que Milo e Boni desconfiassem, então decidiu que falaria com Carrie quando a mesma estivesse sozinha.

E esse dia chegou durante uma aula com o Sr. Baldwin, onde Carrie pediu para ir ao banheiro.

**Sr. Baldwin: **Pode ir, mas volte logo!

Concordando com a cabeça, Carrie saiu da sala.

**Oscar: **_Esta é uma boa oportunidade para provar minha teoria. _*fazendo cara de enjoo* Sr. Baldwin, acho que não estou me sentindo bem. Posso ir à enfermaria?

**Sr. Baldwin: **Só depois que a Carrie voltar.

**Oscar: **Então eu acho que vou vomitar aqui na sala mesmo.

**Sr. Baldwin: **Está bem, vai logo!

Ainda fingindo falso enjoo, Oscar deixou a sala, antes de voltar à expressão normal e ir atrás de Carrie.

E por falar na garota, a mesma estava no banheiro feminino, sendo que havia tirado o boné e os óculos escuros e estava lavando o rosto, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

**Voz: **Bem que eu desconfiei.

Em pânico, Carrie olhou para a porta do banheiro, notando que Oscar parado nela, com as nadadeiras cruzadas e com um olhar sério.

**Carrie: ***ainda assustada* O-o que faz aqui? E-este é o banheiro feminino!

Antes que Carrie voltasse a colocar o boné e os óculos escuros, como uma tentativa ridícula de esconder seu rosto, Oscar entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda sério.

**Oscar: **Não é necessário você recolocar seu disfarce. Eu já desconfiava que você era Mary Star há muito tempo. *pausa* A não ser que o fato de você ser idêntica a ela seja só uma coincidência.

**Carrie: ***suspirando* Está bem, Oscar, você venceu. Eu sou mesmo a Mary Star. *pausa* Mas como você descobriu?

**Oscar: **Você e a Mary Star tem a mesma marca de nascença em forma de anzol no pescoço.

**Carrie: ***levando a nadadeira ao pescoço* Oh... isso. Não achei que um detalhe minúsculo como esse fosse me entregar. *ficando de joelhos* Por favor, Oscar, não conte meu segredo a ninguém! Eu te imploro!

**Oscar: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha, ainda sério* E por que eu não deveria contar? Eu não sou seu fã, então não ganho nada ficando calado. E tenho certeza de que, se seus fãs souberem que você está estudando aqui, sua popularidade subirá, coisa que todo cantor quer.

**Carrie: **MAS EU NÃO!

Oscar ficou de sério para surpreso, ao mesmo tempo em que Carrie levantava do chão.

**Oscar: **Pensei que gostasse de ser a Mary Star. Por que se disfarçou de Carrie?

**Carrie: **Eu não me disfarcei de Carrie, Oscar. Esse é meu nome verdadeiro! E o motivo do disfarce é para "ele" não me encontrar.

**Oscar: ***confuso* "Ele" quem?

Em vez de responder, Carrie tirou o moletom que estava usando, deixando suas nadadeiras completamente a mostra. Foi o bastante para Oscar arregalar os olhos, pois estavam cheias de hematomas e cicatrizes.

**Carrie: **E esses são apenas nas nadadeiras. Eu tenho muito mais no resto do corpo.

**Oscar: ***ainda chocado* Que horror! Foi esse tal de "ele" que fez isso com você?

**Carrie: ***recolocando o moletom* Sim: o meu empresário. Ele me considera uma mina de ouro, principalmente depois que participei do Show de Talento para Peixes, e gosta de abusar de mim fora do palco.

**Oscar: **E por que você não contou para a polícia?

**Carrie: **Ele é um empresário respeitado e bem sucedido, não iriam acreditar que ele é um abusador. Sem falar que ele ameaçou me matar se eu contasse para alguém. Felizmente, ele não sabe o meu nome verdadeiro. Ele acredita, de verdade, que meu nome real é Mary Star. Tentei fugir várias vezes, mas ele sempre me encontrava e me dava uma surra. Felizmente, consegui fugir desta vez.

Oscar não soube o que dizer. Sempre achou que Mary Star fosse como muitos cantores que conhecia: insuportáveis, mimados e que só pensavam em fama. Nunca imaginou que a cantora favorita de seu irmão fosse vítima de abuso! E mesmo se não acreditasse, as marcas no corpo dela eram prova o bastante para convencê-lo do contrário.

**Carrie: **Mas agora, que você me descobriu, não dá mais para me esconder.

Carrie baixou a cabeça, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, mas foi pêga de surpresa quando Oscar segurou as nadadeiras dela entre as suas. Erguendo a cabeça, notou que o peixe diante dela estava com um sorriso leve, como se a confortasse.

**Oscar: **Carrie, eu nunca fui seu fã, e confesso que te achava insuportável. Principalmente com o Milo dizendo o tempo todo que deseja ser o "Sr. Mary Star". *notando Carrie corar* Acredite: ele diz isso. Mas eu admito que te julguei mal. O que aconteceu com você, eu não desejaria nem para o meu maior inimigo. Então pode acreditar: seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

**Carrie: ***surpresa* É sério? Você não vai contar para ninguém que sou a Mary Star?

**Oscar: **Tem a minha palavra. E eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra.

Com isso, Carrie abriu um enorme sorriso, antes de dar um grande abraço em Oscar, que ficou surpreso (e até um pouco corado) no início, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

**Carrie: **Obrigada, Oscar, de verdade! Eu te amo! *corando* Q-quero dizer... eu agradeço!

**Oscar: ***igualmente corado* N-não foi nada!

**Voz: **EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Entretidos com o abraço, não haviam notado que a porta do banheiro havia sido aberta novamente, desta vez por Timberleia.

**Timberleia: ***com os olhos brilhando* É Mary Star, em carne e osso! *sacando uma câmera* E aos amassos com o Oscar no banheiro feminino!

**Oscar: **TIMBERLEIA, NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Infelizmente, foi tarde demais: Timberleia tirou uma foto de Oscar e Carrie abraçados, antes se sair nadando dali. Carrie recolocou o boné e os óculos escuros, antes dela e de Oscar irem atrás da peixinha, mas a mesma havia sumido entre os muitos peixes que estavam saindo para o intervalo.

**Oscar: ***em pânico* Isso é mau!

**Carrie: ***igualmente em pânico* Não, não é: isso é péssimo! O que será de mim agora?!


End file.
